¿Por qué has vuelto?
by Emmy Betancourt
Summary: Desmond nació en un lugar en posesión de los Asesinos. Pensaba que había abandonado todo respecto a ese lugar, pero la llegada de alguien nuevo, hace salir a flote numerosos recuerdos.
1. Chapter 1

_Una brisa. Dientes de león volando por todas partes. Sus compañeros jugando al fútbol americano. Él no quería jugar. No se sentía de humor. Unos ojos castaños, brillantes, con pestañas negras, y un pelo rizado de color rojo amapola._

Desmond abrió los ojos mientras gotas de sudor caían sobre el saco improvisado que habían hecho para descansar en el santuario de la villa Auditore, en Italia. El asesino empezaba cansarse de dormir sobre el suelo y deseaba descansar en una cama de verdad, al menos una noche. Aquél sueño le había hecho recordar su infancia en aquél lugar de la hermandad de los Asesinos. Aquella chica...

-¡Desmond!-La voz de Lucy, por lo general agradable, provocaba que Desmond tuviera dolor de cabeza nada más despertarse. Cuando daba esos gritos, era poco probable que supieras por donde te iban a venir los gritos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Murmuró él con voz cansada a la vez que se levantaba del saco colocándose la hoja oculta.

-Shaun dice que ha visto a una chica pelirroja acercándose a villa Auditore. Tenemos que irnos-

Desmond observó a su alrededor como Rebeca los miraba a ambos esperando una orden. Tanto Lucy como Desmond tenían una fuerte iniciativa y a veces Shaun y Rebeca dudaban sobre a quien deberían obedecer.

-¡No! Esperad...-

-¿Esperar a qué?¿A qué nos maten?-Oyó la voz de Shaun que cargaba con una caja vacía que se suponía que era para cargar componentes del Animus. La dejó sobre una mesa y empezó a guardar los libros y las fotocopias con cuadros de los Borgia y mapas con localizaciones en Roma.

-Saldré a ver que pasa-

Antes de que Lucy tuviese tiempo a replicarle, Desmond corrió hacia la salida y en menos de dos mintuos se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la villa Auditore. El césped estaba algo descuidado y las luciérnagas revoloteaban alrededor de algunas matas de plantas que Desmond no sabría describir. Éste escaló con habilidad hasta el tejado de la casa, donde descubrió, apoyado en la pared, a aquella chica pelirroja que se encontraba delante de la puerta de la villa.

Desmond la conocía. Era la chica de su sueño.

El asesino parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que la chica había desaparecido. Desmond giró el cuerpo hacia los lados, intentando que la chica volviera a aparecer en su campo de visión. Sabía que era una asesina, pero no por ello se tranquilizó, sobre todo al pensar en Lucy, Rebeca y en menor medida en Shaun.

-Desmond Miles. Estás más gordo-Una dulce voz flotó hasta los oídos de Desmond, que se giró bruscamente, de manera que casi se cayó por el tejado. La chica del sueño se encontraba delante de él, con su piel pálida, sus ojos castaños y su pelo rojizo en una trenza que caía por el hombro de la chica.

-¿Nos conocemos?-Preguntó Desmond desconcertado. Una carcajada salió de los labios de la chica.

-Veo que no me recuerdas-Contestó ella- Soy Emilie. Crecimos juntos en el escondite asesino-

Los recuerdos vinieron a Desmond de golpe, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño levemente, ya que sentía que su sien iba a explotar, sintiendo una palpitación en la frente. A los 15 años, recordaba haber mantenido una relación con Emilie, antes de haber huido de aquél lugar, para no volver. Su corazón y su mente la habían borrado después de tantos años, pero, a pesar de eso, el verla ahí de pie, a su lado, hizo que Desmond sintiese algo extraño dentro de él.

-Yo...Eh, un momento, no estoy más gordo-

-Ya, te pasarás demasiado tiempo tumbado en el Animus-Contestó Emilie soltando después una carcajada que hizo delicias en el oído de Desmond-Deberíamos bajar y así podrás contar a tus nuevos amigos que no soy una amenaza-

Apenas pudo reaccionar él, ya que Emilie había realizado un salto de fe y esperaba en el césped que momentos antes el asesino había pisado. Desmond hizo lo propio y apenas quince segundos después apareció al lado de Emilie, que conservaba la sonrisa que la había caracterizado durante su infancia y que mantenía a los chicos de la granja en vilo por una sonrisa suya. Desmond no era para menos.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó ella alzando una mano hacia él. El asesino la observó y cogió su mano, notando como la propia estaba temblorosa. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba?Desmond tiró suavemente de Emilie y juntos entraron en el escondite asesino.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquél encuentro no era el que esperaba. Había soñado con aquella chica momentos antes y ahora se encontraba caminando con ella en dirección al santuario de los Asesinos. Esto no le iba a gustar...

Oh, oh.

Lucy le gritaría, y Desmond no tenía la cabeza como para oír los gritos desmesurados y agudos de la señorita Stillman. De momento no. Debía elegir con cautela sus frases si quería sobrevivir a un huracán de improperios gritado en un tono no demasiado amigable que digamos. Entonces Shaun sonreiría con suficiencia y Rebecca se taparía los oídos con los auriculares, mientras Desmond solo miraba a la hoja oculta, deseando estar en el Animus. En Roma, siendo Ezio por unos momentos. Al menos hasta que se pasase el enfado.

Después de varios tramos en los que había metros y metros de cable anaranjado, que transmitían la electricidad del pueblo al Animus, Desmond y Emilie aparecieron a los ojos de todos, de la mano, ya que Desmond no había permitido soltarse a Emilie. Le transmitía seguridad y confianza.

'_Oh dios, tengo miedo de Lucy'_ ¿Cuando había llegado a ese punto? Daba igual.

Ahora, todos los asesinos se encontraban mirándose entre sí. Shaun miraba a Emilie embobado, Rebecca con curiosidad, haciendo gala de su facilidad para hacer amigos, y Lucy con desconfianza. Demasiada desconfianza, notó Desmond.

-Eh...yo...-La voz temblorosa de Desmond llenó el santuario, antes de que Lucy le cortara.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Ahora traes a los enemigos a nuestros propios escondites, Desmond?¡¿En qué demonios piensas!?-

Los ojos azules de Lucy le observaban con ira, hasta que la suave voz de Emilie flotó por la estancia, haciendo que los ánimos se calmaran.

-Veo que no soy bien recibida, y lo entiendo, señorita Stillman. Pero vengo de alguien...-Al parar, Emilie hizo un símbolo desconocido para Desmond con los dedos, pero que hizo que Lucy dejara de fruncir el ceño y se sentara en su escritorio. Ya no tenía esa cara de hostilidad al menos.

-¿Os conocéis?-Preguntó Rebecca mirando las manos de Desmond y Emilie. Ésta se soltó con rapidez, y Desmond notó como su cara pálida se iba poniendo del color de su pelo, rojo intenso.

-Nos criamos juntos-Contestó Emilie con voz aguda, seguramente debido a la vergüenza. Ninguno de los dos había notado que seguían con las manos entrelazadas-En La Granja- Añadió. El que Emilie nombrara el lugar donde habían nacido Desmond y ella hizo que Lucy sonriera y abrazara a Emilie.

-Entonces bienvenida a la última base que nos queda. Estamos intentando averiguar...-Mientras Lucy y Emilie se alejaban, la primera hablando de la misión de Desmond para descubrir, como Ezio, donde se encontraba el fruto del Edén, Desmond observó como Shaun miraba a Emilie, algo nunca visto en el aburrido Wikipedia, como le llamaban para molestarle. Esas miradas hicieron que Desmond se revolviera por dentro, como si hubiera comido algo en mal estado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Lucy le estaba hablando.

-Perdona, Lucy. ¿Decías?-

-Emilie ha pensado que podríais salir al jardín de la villa. Tiene mensajes para ti-La fría mirada de la señorita Stillman le alertó-Importantes. Además, es peligroso que uses de forma prolongada el Animus...-

-El efecto sangrado-Interrumpió Emilie.

Desmond frunció el ceño al oír esta última frase. Los ojos castaños brillantes de Emilie lo observaban. ¿Cómo había conseguido en menos de cinco minutos conseguir la confianza de cinco asesinos y trabajar como si lo hiciera de toda la vida? Entonces recordó como a los 14 años, en la Granja, Emilie conseguía lo que quería. Con una simple mirada tenía a los chicos a sus pies. Y, a pesar de la arrogancia de Desmond, éste también cayó ante la gran Reina que era allí. A pesar de sus defectos, Emilie le quiso, sabiendo ambos los deseos de Desmond de escapar de allí. Nunca se había arrepentido de dejar ese lugar, excepto en ese momento.

Los ojos castaños, los rizos de color rojo intenso que caían por la espalda de la señorita Emilie... Sin saberlo lo había borrado de su mente, y ahora quería volver a abrazarla y acariciar esos rizos como hacían en el suelo del balcón cuando caía la noche. Era la única que había visto a Desmond Miles comportarse como ''Un blandengue'' como hubieran dicho los chicos de su edad en ese momento.

Emilie empezó a caminar hacia afuera, seguida por el Asesino, mientras este se hacía un montón de preguntas. ¿Estaba enfadada con él? ¿Le haría algo? ¿ Qué mensajes querría darle Emilie que no pudieran ser dados delante del resto de los Asesinos? Todo este lío mental que tenía Desmond, era pasado desapercibido por la chica, que mantenía su aire de elegancia, su cabeza alzada. Pero, sin embargo, para extrañeza de Desmond, observó que debajo de su jersey, se veía la marca de una hoja oculta.

Salieron al manto de la cálida noche y Desmond observó que esa oscuridad favorecía de manera notable a Emilie. Aunque, según intuía, a ella le favorecía todo._'¿Qué haces pensando en qué le favorece?¡Inútil!'_ Intentó callar a esa voz que era 'la voz de la razón'' y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?-

-Para ayudaros, Desmond- Emilie se encontraba observándole con aquellos ojos. Éste no podía soportarlo así que empezó a caminar mirando los muros de la que antaño había sido la villa Auditore.

-Ya...Claro. ¿Y los mensajes?-

Emilie se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-No tengo mensajes-

-¿Farol?-Desmond arqueó una ceja. Esta chica no tenía límites.

-Algo así. Solo quiero recuperar algo. Una sola vez-

La incredulidad de Desmond aumentó y levantó la mirada. Emilie estaba a su lado, mirándole con sus grandes ojos castaños y vio que la chica sonreía, como en su sueño. Los recuerdos invadieron a Desmond como un golpe. Quería besar esos labios que le estaban sonriendo,pero sentía que no debía. Que no podía.

Hasta que Emilie le sacó de su indecisión.

La pelirroja posó suavemente sus labios contra los de Desmond Miles, que correspondió al beso rodeando con sus brazos a Emilie, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Sus labios eran cálidos y acariciaban los de él como si fueran plumas sedosas que se deslizaban con sensualidad por sus labios. Las manos de Emilie aferraban mechones del pelo de Desmond, obligándole a posar sus labios cada vez que se separaban para respirar.

Por extraño que pareciera, Desmond había encontrado a su chica.

En ese momento, recordó a Altaïr con María, y a Ezio con Sofía.

Por unos instantes, fue feliz.


End file.
